


(Look)

by aroriza



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fanart, art is ppain, hehe idk i love filters, i suffer, jk i hate myself adn art is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroriza/pseuds/aroriza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for murasakihime for tkgsecretsanta2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Look)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murasakihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakihime/gifts).



> I'm [blindroys](blindroys.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

Happy Holidays! I hope you liked your gift ! :)


End file.
